Made with Care
by FNLeafyVerde
Summary: While they wait for the other duo, Martin and Aviva have a little talk about what saved their Christmas.


Spending Christmas with their animal friends wasn't part of the Wild Kratts plan; although, the holiday only doubled its joy for so much accumulated cuteness; in spite of this, the team had to give up the creatures to their respective homes. Since the villains took several of different niches, the Wild Kratts split into doubles to return more animals in a short time. The last to be delivered were Stuffo, Artichoke, Blue Goggles and Lost and Found; Martin and Aviva took on the task of taking the giant panda and the red panda, since both lived in the bamboo forest; besides that Aviva wanted to spend until the last minute, with the in real life version of her stuffed toy.

The zoologist and the inventor returned before the other duo; while they finished their part of the mission, the first two returned to Tortuga to wait for them along with the pilot; although the last one was in his beauty routine, so it was better to leave him alone and that, the co-leader and the second in command were in the central room. Both were at the invention station, laughing as they shared memories about their animal friends.

Aviva checked on her monitor what other creature power disk she could make next, she needed to rest a bit from the laughter; although, that didn't stop her excitement of continuing to know, every fact of the natural world. Martin just stood there leaning on the desk, looking tender and with a smile towards his partner; he put his hands inside the pockets of his shorts, where one of them took out the key-chain that, the blond received during the -temporary- victory of the villains. The brunette noticed her partner's silence, it worried her that some "mischief" was going through his mind; she turned her chair and found him stroking gently with his thumb, the small device with a half closed glance.

"It was good that you kept it with you." Aviva commented suddenly; despite her soft voice, it shook Martin and made his stance stand up; he turned to see her again a bit surprised; when he noticed the gentle glow of her eyes, it made him lower his shoulders and blush a little.

"Yes, it was... " The zoologist sighed softly and thought for a moment, realizing that he had never thanked her for the gift. He moved away from the desk, his fist clenched on his chest, feeling the palpitations of his fervent heart; he was aware that the mere presence of the inventor made his heart want to dance with hers. "Aviva, this invention is too important; I think it should be better in your custody and only give it to me when necessary."

Stunned by the open palm in front of her, which was exposing the key-chain that was supposed to be only for him; the second in command stand up from her seat, to face the man responsible for her daydreams. Aviva gently took his hand and flexed the fingers, so that they covered the small artifact and led with both of her hands, the now formed fist to her chest; she just hoped that Martin didn't notice the nervousness going on inside her.

"Martin, I made this key-chain with all my-" The inventor stopped suddenly before her emotions spoke for her; she sighed a little agitated while trying to find another term that, didn't reveal at all how she felt for the zoologist. "… Care."

Aviva returned the fist to Martin, not realizing that she didn't take her eyes off his flushed face. Once the limb returned with its owner, the brunette got a sudden strike of confidence, encouraging her to stretch her body up, so that her lips could touch the blonde's cheek.

"Just... keep it, okay?"

Unexpectedly, the co-leader kindly took her cheek to lift her face and be able to return the gesture; the second in command only closed her eyes and accepted the warmth of his face. Despite pulling apart, their heartbeats managed to synchronize, making the blush intense.

"Thank you for this and for everything you've done" The zoologist whispered while smiling at her with his narrowed gaze.

"Hehe, my pleasure."

The inventor stared tenderly at the blond for a moment; she only turned her eyes to the background when, she noticed a couple of spectators watching and giggling, which they tried to hide -without much effort-. Martin turned his head to see, the source of the brunette's sudden concern, only to meet the mischievous look of his own blood.

"Chris, if you know what's convenient for you... Delete whatever you've taken."

The youngest only looked at the older and then again to his creature pod, which had recorded the entire conversation between his brother and his friend; Chris might miss being able to immortalize several moments of his adventures, but this wouldn't be one of those; he denied the order and then ran to take refuge in his room.

"Don't run away, coward!"

Martin set off quickly toward Chris, ignoring that Aviva was completely frozen by the fact, of being practically caught in the moment; she landed again when she heard screams from the youngest, which also made a fifth person appear with his face covered in cream and a couple of cucumbers on his eyes.

"Who dares to interrupt my third restful sleep?"

"Martin kissed Aviva!" The communicator accused without thinking twice.

Slowly, Jimmy removed the cucumber slices over his eyes, to reveal the stupefaction on his face; he could only articulate one question to that fact that seemed unlikely. "… Whaaat?!"

Aviva did nothing but sit back on her chair and try to hide from her friends; she didn't know where to start explaining how and why, nor did she want to think about the many awkward questions about her liking for Martin.

**The End**


End file.
